Although beachgoers and the like typically have little if any hesitation to carry a tote bag or other type of simple carry-all device with them during excursions to the beach, a reluctance nonetheless exists to be seen carrying a life preserver, life jacket, life vest or the like on such excursions. Unfortunately, this is true despite the fact that many drownings take place at beaches and along other waterside locations where the availability and quick use of a simple flotation device could save lives.
The term “beach bag” commonly refers to an easy-to-carry tote bag provided with one or more handles, and having a releasably closed interior chamber that is well suited to contain and protectively transport a small collection of items useful during an excursion to a beach or other waterside location. Items typically carried in a beach bag include towels, swimwear, swimgear, sunscreen, snacks, drinks, reading materials and the like. The present invention relates to such a beach bag.
Over the years, variously configured flotation devices have been proposed that are intended to be tossed, thrown, extended or otherwise delivered to a person in peril of drowning so the person can forcefully grasp the flotation device to be kept afloat while being towed toward shore or other location of safety by a rescuer who tugs on an elongate tether securely connected to the flotation device. The present invention relates beach bag having a uniquely configured upstanding sidewall that enables the beach bag to be quickly and easily collapsed by being folded in an orderly manner to form a compact and substantially flat flotation device that is well suited to be forcefully grasped by the person in peril who can then be towed toward shore or other location of safety by a rescuer who pulls on an elongate tether securely connected to the flotation device.